Saborea el Renacimiento
by Dorothee
Summary: Morir y enamorarse comparten cierta similitud: un genuino renacimiento del alma. Éxtasis y dulzura y euforia. Se personifican dichos sentimientos; Para Severus, como una mata de pelo castaño, una sonrisa encantadora, y un intelecto algo soberbio.
1. Víctima de la rutina

"Saborea el Renacimiento"

Capítulo I

_Víctima de la rutina_

No consigo recordar que día era, muy seguramente estaba borracho. Son sólo hechos puntuales los que mi mente logró retener; que era de noche, porque las estrellas me encandilaban como si estuvieran más cerca que nunca. Que estaba fumando, y que el sabor del tabaco impregnó toda mi boca. Y que estaba ella, irritante y entrometida. Su presencia no tenía argumento que la respaldara. Pero sin embargo, ahí estaba. Y aquí está todavía, en este incierto recuerdo.

No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo sería prudente rebobinar para hacer de este relato una historia dinámica para el público. Parece ser que la opción que me queda, es comenzar por el principio. Seguir el protocolo, y revelar absolutamente todo.

Me repugnan los inicios de año. Verme envuelto entre sonrisas ingenuas y risas carentes de sentido, me provoca auténtico disgusto. Todo ese infantilismo para qué. ¿Para que, 6 años más tarde, todos esos críos de primer año caigan en cuenta de lo injusta y cabrona que es la vida? ¿Y para que luego, víctimas de la desilusión, fomenten en ellos lo único que es capaz de suprimir -sólo superficialmente- dicha desilusión? ¿La magia oscura? Es asqueroso. Es convertirse en el espectador de un ciclo que condena indiscriminadamente a magos y brujas que no recibieron la educación, o el _realismo, _que demanda la existencia. Todos ellos deberían ser instruidos con la cruda verdad, desde la más tierna edad. Pero no ocurre así.

No ocurre así, y me agobian por ende sus risas.

Daba zancadas por los corredores del castillo, como acostumbraba hacerlo. Podía percibir como los estudiantes se acobardaban al mirarme. Se alejaban con la cabeza gacha, me tenían más que simple respeto. Debo decir que esta actitud nunca me ha provocado placer, aunque así lo piense la totalidad de entes en el castillo. Sin embargo, el miedo es mejor que la burla. Cualquier cosa es mejor que la burla.

Me había convertido, por primera vez, en el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras de Potter. Estaba seguro de que eso incrementaría el odio que me tenía el muchacho, si es que era siquiera posible. Había aprendido a lidiar con esa arrogancia tan característica suya, y de su padre. Había soportado años de ingratitud de su parte sin protestar ni una sola vez. Pero no puedo reclamar su reconocimiento si permanezco ayudándolo, y salvándole la vida -mientras arriesgo la mía- cada vez que puedo, en la clandestinidad. No puedo reclamar su gratitud si las evidencias que me inculpan de ser un servidor de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, son cada vez más. ¿Que me queda, entonces? Seguir con la miserable rutina. ¿Hasta cuando? Hasta que se defina _su _destino, y por lo tanto, el mío.

Tantos años viviendo a la entera disposición de Potter, me habían acostumbrado a una insípida vida que giraba entorno a él y al señor tenebroso. Les era indiferente al resto de los personajes que me rodeaban. Tal vez Dumbledore fuera otro centro de eje en mi vida, pero aún así, el sentido de mis acciones iba en una sola dirección: _Lily._

Lo interesante y que jamás preví, era que este año, ese centro de eje, ese sentido de vida, se transformaría. Y adoptaría una forma tan terrible, como inesperada.

N/A: Una pequeña reseña de lo que será este Fic. No hace falta decir que el narrador testigo lo encarna Severus. Comentarios, críticas y variantes serán bien recibidos. La historia como tal dará comienzo en el próximo capítulo, ya que este hace la acción de prólogo o algo por el estilo. ¡Gracias por leer, y espero sus reviews!


	2. Obliviate

"Saborea el Renacimiento"

Capítulo II

_Obliviate_

Los había visto a todos ahí. Todos ridículamente contentos, correteando de aquí para allá, abrazándose, algunos hasta derramando melodramáticas lágrimas. Nada nuevo, irritante, desalentador, como siempre. En este punto de mi vida, era capaz de asumir que el sentimiento que inundaba mis entrañas al observar aquella auténtica felicidad, era indudablemente la envidia.

El día transcurrió lentamente, y al encontrarme libre de trabajo, bien entrada la noche, noté que la mano izquierda me temblaba; no violenta, sino suavemente. Pero aún así, un temblor que no me permitía pensar con claridad. Intenté detenerla con la mano libre, la derecha, pero al momento de soltarla, la condenada continuaba con lo suyo. No me extraña -ahora que lo recuerdo- que mi reacción inmediata ante la situación, fuera beber. Esa noche, me emborraché como pocas veces lo había hecho.

_Un trago más, y a dormir -_pensaba- _Un trago más, y a dormir..._

Pero era imposible que parara. Estaba asqueado de todo y de todos. De mi, especialmente. Caí en una especie de trance cuando me dispuse a tomar el quinto trago: De pronto, mis manos se detuvieron por completo. Simplemente dejaron de moverse. Por un lado, mi mano izquierda ya no temblaba, pero por el otro, no tenía el suficiente control sobre mi propio cuerpo para moverla a mi voluntad. Caí en el sillón, chocando mi columna contra el respaldo, haciendo retumbar todo el resto de mi cuerpo. Fue sumamente desagradable. Quise apoyar mi frente en la palma de mi mano, pues sentía que si no la sostenía, mi cabeza rodaría por el suelo, pero me fue imposible llevar mi mano en la dirección correcta. No hacía caso, como sometida al _Imperio_ de algún mago que me quería gastar una muy mala broma.

Yo estaba en mis aposentos, absorto en mi intimidad. La seguridad de que nadie se atrevería siquiera a acercarse a mi habitación, me brindaba más que una grata soledad. Era la libertad de hacer lo que yo quisiera, sabiendo que no sería, bajo ninguna circunstancia, interrumpido. Era de las pocas cosas que podía disfrutar de mi vida -o como se le llamara a mi existencia- en Hogwarts. Observé a mi alrededor: Yo, rotando la mirada desde el sillón de terciopelo color verde. La sobria cama que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la estancia junto a mí. Mi viejo y rústico escritorio más allá. La alfombra carmesí coloreando el piso. Divisé, más allá de la puerta abierta, mi despacho. Libros en el suelo, calderas sucias, pociones mal obradas. Me hacía falta la ruma de exámenes reprobados. Otro de los deleites que podía encontrarle a mi profesión. Pero era el primer día. Ni la incompetencia de mis alumnos podría alegrarme un poco el principio de año. Nada.

Entonces, sucedió lo extraordinario.

_Toc-toc._

Alguien tocaba a la puerta.

_¿Que demonios? -_pensé sin hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por levantarme. De inmediato miré el reloj de pared. Eran las 2 de la mañana. Resultaba, además de insolente, absurdo que alguien estuviera tocando la puerta de mi despacho a esa hora. No tenía la capacidad de levantarme, esperé a que el intruso repitiera su llamado. Si desistía en el primer intento, era por que la urgencia que lo hizo venir, no era tan urgente.

Pero insistió. Y con ganas.

_Toc-toc, toc-toc._

-¡¿Que quieren, maldita sea? -grité, dejando en evidencia mi deplorable estado.

No hubo respuesta.

Me vi obligado a atravesar mi habitación para abrirle la puerta al intruso. Además de haberme dado cuenta de que no se rendiría fácilmente, ciertamente sentía curiosidad por saber quien era. Una situación así de extraña, era de autoría dudosa... e inquietante. Revisé mi aliento antes de abrir. No había remedio. De cualquier manera, mi actitud especialmente irritable, mi dificultada habla, y hasta mi manera de caminar revelarían mi borrachera. Abrí sin pensarlo de nuevo. No había remedio.

La sorpresa no fue nada grata. Pero tampoco desagradable. Fue más bien, desconcertante; era Granger.

Sí, Granger. La amiguita de Potter y Weasly. La sabelotodo insufrible. Una de las pocas alumnas que realmente me molestaba. No pude recordar su nombre en ese instante, pero la duda quedó ardiendo en mi cabeza toda la noche.

-¿Que quiere, Granger? -pregunté con desdén, y luego señalé el reloj de pared- ¿Se da cuenta de la hora que es? ¿Tiene idea de la insolencia que está cometiendo? ¿Y de que está, por primera vez creo, rompiendo las reglas del castillo?

-Necesito... -susurró ella, y pude notar que le costaba mediar palabras.

-¿Sí? -inquirí desafiante, disfrutando de la incomodidad de la jovencita. Disfrutando por primera vez en un largo período.

-Necesito de su ayuda -afirmó un poco más decidida.

-Usted tiene que estar bromeando -contesté molesto, logrando posar los dedos en el tabique de mi nariz.

-Necesito un _Obliviate -_explicó un tanto desesperada- sólo eso. Por favor, acceda y le prometo que no le molestaré más. Puede castigarme si desea...

-Oh, Granger, voy a castigarla de todas formas, eso debería saberlo -la interrumpí, ansioso de ponerla a temblar.

-Pues ayúdeme entonces -protestó levantando la voz, y luego señalo mi atuendo- No puede negarme que estaba despierto.

Me observé a mi mismo, y descubrí que mi ropa me delataba: Pantalones negros formales, y una camisa negra también, naturalmente, desabrochada hasta el tercer botón.

-¿Quiere olvidarse de algo? -pregunté en tono burlón, deseando humillarla- ¿De alguna tontería adolescente, tal vez? No tal vez. Seguro que es así.

-No es de su incumbencia -contestó frunciendo el ceño- ¿Va a hacerlo o no?

-No me falte el respeto -amenazé abriéndole el paso, y señalándole el sillón para que tomara asiento- Haremos esto rápido, pero le aseguro que no haré absolutamente nada hasta que me de un par de explicaciones.

Ella asintió con orgullo.

Después de tomar asiento junto a ella, comencé con el interrogatorio.

-¿Por que a esta hora?

-No puedo dormir, y no podré hacerlo hasta olvidarlo. No dejaré que un estúpido recuerdo afecte a mis estudios.

-¿Por que a mí? ¿No pudo pedírselo a Potter o a Weasly? -pregunté con el tono cargado de ironía- ¿O a algún otro profesor que le tuviera menos desprecio?

-¿Y arriesgarme a perder la memoria por completo? Harry no suele usar ese tipo de maleficios. Ronald seguro fallaría. Acudí a usted por que se que no estará interesado en el recuerdo que deseo omitir. Su indiferencia me resulta, en este caso, conveniente. Otro profesor hubiera preguntado en primer lugar, por que tanta desesperación. Se habría preocupado, y habría terminado en una cita con mis padres.

Me pareció un excelente argumento, debo admitirlo.

-A usted no le intereso en lo más mínimo. Por eso me pareció _perfecto_. -agregó.

-Tiene razón, usted no me interesa en absoluto -coincidí manifestando enteramente mi odio.

Ella esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa mientras yo sacaba mi varita.

-¿Cuanto tiempo? -inquirí apuntando su frente.

-Unos 3 días atrás. Mejor 4. No ha ocurrido nada digno de recordar.

-Muy bien, entonces... _Obliviate._

N/A: Y ahora comienza la historia como tal. Espero que les guste, y siéntanse libres de comentar. ¡Gracias!


	3. La intrusa

"Saborea el Renacimiento"

Capítulo III

_La intrusa_

Un aire de ensoñación se apoderó de ella. Sus pupilas cubrieron casi la totalidad del iris color chocolate. El encantamiento había funcionado.

Aguardé unos minutos para que pudiera recuperarse. De pronto, ella pestañeó rápidamente y se levantó de su asiento, descolocada, confundida.

-¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? -le preguntó al aire, sin percatarse de mi presencia.

Respondí con total indiferencia.

-Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de entenderlo.

Se volvió sorprendida.

-¿Profesor Snape?

-La escoltaré a su sala común -vociferé decidido.

-¿Que he hecho? -se preguntó algo angustiada, y luego posó sus inquisidores ojos sobre mí- ¿O que a hecho usted?

-¡No sea insensata, Granger! -exclamé furioso- ¡Si está usted aquí, es por merito suyo!

Asintió acobardada, y me sentí sumamente poderoso. De nuevo la exquisita sensación que me producía verla desarmada. Solía hacerlo con la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero me había dado cuenta -recién esa noche- de que en ella era todavía más placentero. Tal vez era por que su arrogancia se veía transformada con esa inferioridad. Ya no era la sabelotodo insufrible que me sacaba de mis casillas. Sonreí satisfecho, abrí la puerta y le indiqué que pasara.

En silencio caminamos por los corredores del castillo. Distinguía la respiración de la niña por sobre cualquier otro sonido, estaba evidentemente asustada. ¿Acaso estaba esperando que la tranquilizara y le asegurara que todo estaría bien? Nada me convencería a dejar atrás mi amargura y brindarle algo parecido al consuelo; se merecía la incertidumbre del castigo. ¡Y el castigo también! Creía que me manipularía con su respiración pesada, sus ojos confundidos... Ni con una lágrima delatora me ablandaría. Y ella lo sabía: era esa la razón -mi total y completo desinterés por ella y sus turbulentas emociones- lo que la había motivado a escogerme.

-No sea cobarde -le reproché cuando sus exhalaciones estaban limitando con los sollozos.

La niña dio un respingo. Yo no había olvidado lo orgullosa que era, y la había ridiculizado con toda la intención. Espere ansioso una respuesta, pero ella permaneció callada. No insistí. Tampoco me interesaban sus argumentos. Quería llegar, dejarla y absolverme de toda culpa. Todo en pos de tener, de una vez por todas, una noche tranquila, y algunas horas de sueño.

-Aquí es -dijo ella en voz baja al llegar al retrato.

-No hace falta que luzca su excelente sentido de la orientación conmigo, Granger -respondí con sarcasmo. Ella me dedico una mirada fulminante.- Mejor agradezca y váyase a la cama.

-No sé por que debería agradecerle. -musitó la muy ingrata esperando que yo la escuchara.

En el momento más oportuno recordé que tenía el derecho de castigarla. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-No esperaba que lo hiciera -repliqué- Seguramente no recuerda el inmenso favor que acabo de hacerle, pero recuerde esto: Mañana tendrá castigo conmigo.

Ella abrió la boca para rechistar, pero yo ya había dado media vuelta, y caminaba, pensando en cualquier cosa que no tuviera relación con esa Griffindor, en dirección a las mazmorras.

Como si el destino quisiera cobrarme la satisfacción obtenida incomodando a Granger, sufrí una noche tortuosa. Primero, una duda asaltante: Su nombre. No conseguía recordar su nombre, y aunque verdaderamente no me importaba en lo más mínimo, la pregunta había sido cuestionada en mi cabeza, y por ende no tenía salida. ¿Era Ginny? No, Ginny era la Weasly.

_Granger, Granger... ¿Rómula? ¿Lavender? ¿Helga?_

Lo frustrante era que, descubrir su nombre de pila, no significaba absolutamente nada para mi conocimiento. ¡No me importaba en lo más mínimo! Lo que ocurría, era que al haberme planteado dicha pregunta, estaba incapacitado de descansar sin contestarla. Por una cuestión de congruencia, como si necesitara todo dispuesto para cerrar los ojos y dormir en paz.

_Lo averiguaré mañana _-me repetí incontables veces mientras me desvestía_._

Y aunque esa frase tranquilizadora creó la ilusión de que podía descansar, mi noche -o lo que quedaba de ella- giró en torno a la niña y su nombre. Parecida al remordimiento, su imagen recorría mi mente con toda libertad. Se negaba a respetar lo que se definía como personal.

Y a pesar de que en el fondo era consciente de que de aquella horrible noche, poco y nada era culpable Granger, estaba decidido a desquitarme con ella en el castigo que le aguardaba. No podía esperar a cobrar venganza de la intrusa.

N/A: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y los reviews!... Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.


	4. Crimen y castigo

"Saborea el Renacimiento"

Capítulo IV

_Crimen y castigo_

Levantaba la mano con insistencia; como el depredador desesperado por devorar a su presa, pero privado de ello. Agitaba el índice, abría la boca, tentando a su lengua.

-¿Nadie lo sabe? -pregunté por última vez, regocijándome en la frustración de Granger. _Hermione_ Granger, según rectificado hoy en la lista de clase.

La niña hizo una mueca de dolor. Estaba ansiosa, más que ansiosa. Quería demostrarle al resto de la clase, a ella misma, y a mí en último lugar, que sabía la respuesta. Y yo no le estaba permitiendo ese derecho. Y no pensaba hacerlo.

-Profesor... -le escuché emitir un tímido grito.

-¡Que decepción! -exclamé dándole la espalda a la clase e ignorando por completo a Granger. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando nadie pudo verme.

Pero ella no pudo soportarlo.

-¡_Un vampiresco monólogo_! -chilló acelerada, como si alguien fuera a robarle el crédito del conocimiento.- La respuesta es _Un vampiresco monólogo _de Amarillo Lestoat.

Me volteé en silencio. Toda la clase estaba observándola, y ella tenía sus ojos clavados en mí, furiosa.

-En el capítulo 8 -precisó tomando un poco de aire- se habla acerca de la licantropía. Y la poción matalobos... No entiendo por que volvemos a estudiar esto -se atrevió a decir la muy insolente- En tercer año...

-Lo estudiamos por que así lo demandaba la situación. -la interrumpí, y ella calló al instante. Conocía mejor que nadie la razón por la cual adelantaron tantos capítulos en ese entonces. La imagen de Remus Lupin surcó su mente y la mía- Y ahora nos encontramos en circunstancias parecidas... -añadí.

La mayoría de los estudiantes no logró comprender a que me refería con dichas circunstancias, pero Granger lo sabía bien: más de un licántropo enlistaba en los ejércitos de el Señor tenebroso. Remus se vio de pronto reemplazado por Greyback.

-Y aunque al parecer su arrogancia a penas se lo permite, -dije a continuación- intente controlar esas absurdas ganas que tiene de sobresalir, Granger. Se está volviendo desesperante.

Evidentemente avergonzada, bajó la cabeza mientras unas risas, Slytherins sin duda, hacían burla de ella. A pesar de que mi objetivo era ese, humillarla, quería la victoria para mi persona. Saborear su derrota egoístamente.

-¡Silencio! -vociferé, y continué la clase sin más interrupciones.

* * *

><p>Deseoso de terminar rápidamente la agotadora jornada escolar, crucé el castillo a paso rápido, olvidando completamente el castigo que me comprometía con Granger. Ignorante de ello todavía, destapé un whisky de fuego y me serví el delicioso líquido en un vaso, incluso a mi juicio, exageradamente grande . Bebí con especial calma. Pensé en Dumbledore, en Voldemort, en Lily, e inevitablemente, en Potter... La misión que Albus me había encomendado me parecía -además de absurda- surreal. No quería hacerlo, porque a pesar de confiar plenamente en el anciano, ya no estaba tan seguro de su juicio. Ciertamente, deseaba morir, pues no había una salida que me favoreciera. De todas maneras me matarían. Ya no estaba tan seguro de que Potter lo valiera, o más bien, que Lily lo valiera... Y yo nunca pensé que cuestionaría la influencia que tenía ella sobre mí. Pensé que la deliciosa sensación que me había provocado el conocerla, valdría todo sacrificio. Pero ahora me dominaba el individualismo en todos lo aspectos. Para mí, era tanto más fácil morir. Observé la fina cuchilla que descansaba sobre el escritorio; me pareció tentador.<p>

-¡Accio cuchilla! -exclamé sacando mi varita.

La exquisita pieza llegó a mis manos de inmediato, y luego de examinarla un rato, la guardé bajo el cojín del sillón. Dumbledore sería capaz de despojarme del arma si se enteraba de mis intenciones.

Absorto en mis pensamientos y con el vaso a medio beber, el toque de la puerta me retumbó desde el tímpano, y atravesó sin duda el umbral del dolor. Casi como imitando las acciones de la noche anterior, miré el reloj de pared. ¿Las 6 de la tarde? Me había retirado demasiado temprano ese día.

Me levanté del sillón y caminé hacia la puerta. Muy probablemente era Albus, que venía a recomendarme que me marchara con el Señor tenebroso, por una cuestión de credibilidad. Absolutamente no. Me negaría rotundamente. Ganaría un par de crucios y qué. Esta vez le dejaría en claro que no accedería, sino era una orden del mismo Voldemort.

Pero al abrir la puerta, me sentí como la víctima de un _de ja vu. _La imagen era exactamente la misma. Granger parada al frente mío, tomándome por sorpresa. Claro que esta vez, no tan por sorpresa. Me detuve a pesarlo en un segundo, y en seguida recordé el castigo, el verdadero castigo. Tenía una buena justificación para causarme disturbios.

La niña me miraba seria, con los labios fruncidos, y la mirada profunda. Definitivamente seguía molesta. Me pareció tan infantil que decidí darle un castigo todavía más duro, por el mero placer que me causaba ver esa soberbia carita degradada. No podía evitarlo; sentirla inferior me encantaba. En ese momento sentí, verdaderamente, que esa sensación podía prolongar un poco más mi existencia, si es que terminaba por arrebatarme la vida. Había pasado un rato sin decir nada, de puro contemplo, y de repente, ella bajó la mirada hasta mi mano. El vaso seguía ahí, y gracias a Merlín no estaba lleno. Aún así fue desagradable la desaprobación que sus ojos irradiaron. Dejé el vaso reposar en un estante, y la invité a pasar.

-¿Viene por su castigo? -pregunté haciendo obvia la respuesta.

Estoy muy seguro de que, de no ser por su tendencia a la corrección -y aquello implicaba cierto respeto a los docentes-, y los incidentes que ya habían hecho difícil nuestra especie de relación este año, ella hubiera contestado algo parecido a: "No vendría por ninguna otra razón".

-Efectivamente -respondió ella tranquila. Demasiado tranquila para mi gusto.

N/A: Publiqué lo más pronto que pude... Espero seguir así, por que hasta ahora ha sido bastante entretenido -y con el tiempo libre que he tenido en las vacaciones, me sobran las instancias para escribir. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, un beso.


	5. La incertidumbre de la memoria

"Saborea el Renacimiento"

Capítulo V

_La incertidumbre de la memoria_

Granger me contemplaba con cara de nada. Yo le sostenía la mirada, como si se tratara de una pugna, una batalla.

-¿Que hago? -acabó preguntando ella.

-Aquí -le dije enseñándole una pila de exámenes. Los primeros del año, que sospechaba, no estaban demasiado buenos- sumará los puntos, y los anotará -le mostré un recuadro en blanco dibujado en la parte inferior de la hoja- aquí...

-Ya veo -suspiró ella, más sumisa que de costumbre- ¿Debo calificarlos también? -su tono se había transformado; de la insolencia desafiante, a una pasividad casi ingenua. No me gustó nada. El castigo repercutió en mí tanto como en ella. Prefería estar sólo que con una mocosa tan insípida como ella.

-¡Oh no! -respondí enseguida- ¡Absolutamente no!

El trabajo -que de trabajo poco tenía, a mi juicio- de poner las deficientes notas que les esperaban a todos los mediocres incompetentes que habían rendido el exámen, era un deleite que me dejaba para mí. Un capricho solamente mío. Creo que al detectar una pizca de preocupación de mi parte -que podía ser considerado un acontecimiento tomando en cuenta mi regular actitud-, Granger notó el placer que le hallaba yo a reprobar al resto. Muy seguramente me detestó por ello.

-¿Que espera? -pregunté irritado- ¡No tengo todo el día!

-¿Do...donde? -tartamudeó; había tartamudeado. ¿Que mierda le ocurría? ¿Acaso, como por arte de magia -y eso como una oda a la ironía-, había sufrido un completo trastorno de personalidad? La situación se estaba volviendo monótona, aburrida. Granger -con la intención de hacernos la tarde un poco menos desagradable, eso era evidente- me estaba decepcionando. No quería que fuera conformista, tan fácil de manipular. Tan fácil de convencer. No había entonces manera de humillarla.

Puede ser ahí -le ofrecí, indicando el pupitre ubicado en frente de mi escritorio. Ella tomó asiento sin mediar palabra, y yo, retomando mi ronda de whisky, me instalé en el escritorio, a beber, leer, y -sin el poder de evitarlo- observar a la niña de vez en cuando.

Pasados los 45 minutos, la frecuencia con la que miraba a Granger había pasado de cada 10, a cada 5 minutos. Por un lado, estaba aburrido, y no estaba una situación que me permitía emborracharme. Y por el otro, observarla era más_ fascinante _de lo que yo quería suponer. Estaba helado, y el temblor que desafiaba su escritura dejaba en claro que estaba muerta de frío. No por compasión, sino por las ganas de que la muchacha se fuera -por que al parecer, la indiferencia que la tenía se estaba desvaneciendo, y eso no me gustaba en absoluto- fui, y prendí la chimenea con la varita.

-Gracias -susurró ella sin levantar la vista, pero esbozando una auténtica sonrisa de la cual no me quede ajeno. Maldije por lo bajo; algo fuera de lo común tenía ella ese día que me había conmovido. Y con lo difícil que era aquello, podía asegurar que lo que a Granger le ocurría, fuese lo que fuese, no era menor. Mi invadió entonces la curiosidad. Curiosidad por ello, por descubrir que bien o mal le ocurría, y por, ahora que recordaba, saber cual fue el recuerdo que quiso suprimir la noche anterior. Me pareció todo muy sospechoso, casi maquiavélico. Como si estuviera conspirando contra mí. Pero actuaba con tal naturalidad que se me hacía imposible sospechar de su inocencia. Ella no podría. No con esa actitud tan -y admito esto únicamente por que no pude encontrar otra palabra para definirlo- dulce.

Unos 10 minutos más tarde, volví a echar un vistazo. Sus dientes sonaban como castañuelas. Me sentí culpable, siendo la persona menos culpógena que se pudiera encontrar. Fue desagradable. El reloj iba a dar las 7 y media cuando yo me rendí.

-Lárguese -le espeté con dureza.

Ella levantó la cabeza con los ojos confundidos, y me enseñó el trabajo que llevaba. Le faltaba más de la mitad.

-No he terminado -explicó pensando que no había entendido su punto.

-No me crea imbécil, Granger. -contesté- Sé que no ha terminado, pero quiero que se vaya en este instante. Se ha tardado demasiado, y me generé, según parece, demasiada expectativa con usted. -busqué una excusa rápida- Tenía planes.

Las palabras que salieron de su boca a continuación me supieron a gloria.

-¿Planes? -inquirió con una voz que iba recobrando fuerza, pero a la vez insolencia- ¿Va a embriagarse, tal vez?

-¿Perdón? -no me podía creer lo que había dicho. Tal vez con la actitud que solía tener, hasta el día anterior, me habría parecido un poco más creíble, o hasta posible. Pero ahora, después del espectáculo de sumisión absoluta... ¿A que jugaba la muy maldita?

-Creo que me escuchó perfectamente.

-¡Largo! -vociferé indicándole la puerta con el indice- Mañana vendrá a terminar el trabajo, y a pagar por las acciones recién cometidas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y cruzó la estancia hasta llegar a la puerta. Justo antes desaparecer tras el umbral, carraspeó para obtener mi atención. Yo la miré como un acto-reflejo.

-Usted definitivamente no lo recuerda... -dijo, como si yo tuviera alguna idea de lo que me estaba diciendo. Como si hablara en una clave morse que sólo nosotros dos comprendíamos- Pero si yo pude recordarlo, siendo incluso hechizada, seguramente usted acabará por recordarlo también. Después de todo, lo que le borró la memoria fue sólo... -miró hacia el otro lado de la sala, y yo me volteé para encontrar el objeto que terminaba con aquella frase: La botella de whisky.

Salió disparada de la estancia cerrando la puerta, no intencionalmente, demasiado fuerte, y haciendo retumbar toda la habitación. Caí en el sillón atónito. ¿Que carajo quería decir? Evidentemente, algo había ocurrido, y yo no lo recordaba, según ella por borrachera. Algo que implicaba a Granger, y algo que -considerando la actitud de la chica- no era digno de ser recordado. Ni por ella ni por mí. Pero era imposible de ser olvidado. Presentí que en cualquier momento lo recordaría, y me tomaría por sorpresa, eso me constaba.

Ignoraba que, a poca distancia, en la sala común de los Gryffindor, tenía lugar una conversación que me incumbía más que a nadie.

-No lo recuerda -dijo Granger con resignación.

-¿Como es que no lo recuerda? -preguntó la pelirroja que, tal y como lo hubiera hecho una madre, le acariciaba el brazo derecho a modo de consuelo- No lo entiendo... ¿Por que no me dices de una vez de quien se trata?

-No, Ginny, eso de ninguna manera. -replicó la castaña con severidad- Estaba borracho.

-Ya veo.

Granger se encogió de hombros, esbozando una cínica sonrisa, forzando el optimismo como pudo.

-Me voy a la cama -dijo levantándose del sillón color carmesí.

-¡Espera! -la detuvo Weasley- Sólo una pregunta más... ¿Él te gusta? -y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara pecosa

Granger rió ante el infantilismo de la pregunta. Le pareció muy propio de su amiga. El verdadero problema era que, usando toda su capacidad analítica para con la situación, no tenía idea de la respuesta.

-No -respondió con determinación. Sabía mentir.- No me gusta nada.

Pero la pelirroja no era tan ingenua como Granger creía.

-Entonces... ¿Por que la desesperación, Herms? ¿Por que quieres que lo recuerde?

La castaña abrió los labios, pero permaneció inmóvil, sin decir nada. Meneó la cabeza, cerró los ojos, y se marchó a su habitación.

N/A: Creo que definitivamente ahora las cosas van tomando su curso. Comenten, critiquen, jodan... lo mismo da, ya lo saben.


	6. Subconsciente

"Saborea el Renacimiento"

Capítulo VI

_Subconsciente_

_"Presentí que en cualquier momento lo recordaría, y me tomaría por sorpresa, eso me constaba"._

Y vaya que me tomó por sorpresa

* * *

><p><em>-"Usted definitivamente no lo recuerda... Pero si yo pude recordarlo, siendo incluso hechizada, seguramente usted acabará por recordarlo también. Después de todo, lo que le borró la memoria fue sólo..."<em>

Dichas esas palabras, sus resentidos ojos castaños, y sus labios fruncidos y su tez, ligeramente enrojecida por el enfado, se veían reemplazados por la botella de whisky.

Y así estuve toda la noche... escuchando una y otra vez la escandalosa voz de Granger, y reniendo toda la evidencia que pudiera permitirme recordar lo ocurrido. No sería sensato decir que no tuve éxito, aunque este no fuera precisamente un triunfo. Sí, logré recordarlo; y fue tan amargo como mascar un trozo de limón después de saborear la dulzura del azúcar de caña. Rememorar los hechos no me resultó demasiado difícil por que, en primer lugar, tenía todas las cartas jugando a mi favor. Palabra que salía de la boca de Granger, palabra que formaba parte del rompecabezas en cuestión.

_-"Necesito de su ayuda. __Necesito un Obliviate"._

Darme cuenta de que ese recuerdo -justamente el que ella ansiaba desesperadamente olvidar- era el que yo tenía que recordar, fue lo más sencillo.

_-"¿Quiere olvidarse de algo? ¿De alguna tontería adolescente, tal vez?"_

_-"No es de su incumbencia"._

Oh Granger... ¡Cuanto cinismo! ¡Que hipocresía! El asunto me incumbía más que a nadie. Estaba tan involucrado como ella misma.

_-"Acudí a usted por que se que no estará interesado en el recuerdo que deseo omitir. Su indiferencia me resulta, en este caso, conveniente. Otro profesor hubiera preguntado en primer lugar, por que tanta desesperación. Se habría preocupado, y habría terminado en una cita con mis padres. A usted no le intereso en lo más mínimo. Por eso me pareció _perfecto_."_

Acudió a mí porque, siendo participe de los hechos, el descubrirlo me habría provocado tantos problemas como a ella. Sin saber aún que fue lo que pasó, pude saber que que no fue algo que pueda definirse como correcto, así es que bien, la niña vino a mí buscando una persona tan culpable como ella. Si una persona ajena, en cambio, llegaba a enterarse, las consecuencias serían mucho peores. Supe entonces un dato crucial: Yo no era inocente.

La escena de yo obliviandola se apoderó entonces de mi mente. Desde entonces, y por un período indefinido, ella supo tanto como yo sobre lo ocurrido: Absolutamente nada. Lo olvidó por completo:

_-"¿Que he hecho? ¿O que a hecho usted?"_

Ella estaba confundida.

_-"¡No sea insensata, Granger! ¡Si está usted aquí, es por merito suyo!"_

Y yo estaba equivocado. El merito era de los dos.

Lo que todavía no lograba descifrar, era el momento exacto en el que Granger volvió a recordar. Como lo hizo no me interesaba. Fascinante, eso era cierto, pero no me ayudaba a resolver los hechos. Volví a hacer uso de mi memoria.

_-¿Viene por su castigo? _

Recordé que al formular esa pregunta, lo hice conociendo de antemano la respuesta. No pensé que Granger tuviera otra razón para venir.

_-Efectivamente._

Y recordé también, que la serenidad de sus palabras llamó mi atención. Ya lo sabía. Lo había recordado en el trascurso de ese día.

¿Cuanto tiempo tenía que rebobinar para encontrarme con la escena? Me di cuenta de que una frase, aparentemente insignificante, había pasado desapercibida. Pero era indispensable: Revelaba la distancia temporal que me separaba del recuerdo. Recé para que no fuera demasiado tiempo.

_-¿Cuanto tiempo? _

_-Unos 3 días atrás. Mejor 4. No ha ocurrido nada digno de recordar._

Y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Tres o 4 días antes del inicio del año. No era demasiado tiempo; lo recordaría fácilmente. Mi mente se trasladó hasta ese entonces:

La mañana del penúltimo día de libertad fue lo primero que recordé, y fue -más que un recuerdo- una especie de epifanía. Dos días antes de que la totalidad del alumnado llegara a Hogwarts, por que si bien eran pocos, algunos estudiantes ya habían estado instalados en el castillo desde la semana anterior, la mayoría, hijos de muggles... pensé inmediatamente en Granger.

Esa mañana, al abrir los ojos, sentí el ardor del sol golpear contra mi retina. Mis párpados estaban extremadamente sensibles a la luz.

_"Son sólo hechos puntuales los que mi mente logró retener: Que era de noche, porque las estrellas me encandilaban como si estuvieran más cerca que nunca"._

La boca me sabía a cigarrillo.

_"Que estaba fumando, y que el sabor del tabaco impregnó toda mi boca"._

Definitivamente era víctima de una terrible resaca.

_"Muy seguramente estaba borracho"_

Las coincidencias eran demasiadas. Todo calzaba como si estuviera predispuesto a calzar. Había ocurrido la noche anterior, de aquello no había duda.

_"Y que estaba ella, irritante y entrometida. Su presencia no tenía argumento que la respaldara. Pero sin embargo, ahí estaba. Y aquí está todavía, en este incierto recuerdo."_

Y sabido esto, mi mente comenzó a recordar automáticamente, como rebobinando una cinta de video. El recuerdo, ya no era tan incierto. Ahora era tan claro que definía imágenes y sonidos, cada una de las frases formuladas. Y me enteré de cada detalle. Y lo lamenté cuando lo entendí.

* * *

><p><em>-Profesor Snape -me llamó una voz melosa, femenina, desconocida.<em>

_Me volteé extrañado. Hogwarts estaba deshabitado. Si nadie me saludaba cuando el castillo estaba repleto, ¿Sería posible que alguien me dirigiera la palabra si ni siquiera la décima parte del alumnado se encontraba aquí? _

_Era Granger, Hermione Granger. Evidentemente, se encontraba sola. Tal vez, sin Potter y Wesleay por aquí, estaba demasiado desesperada. Fue la única razón lógica que le encontré a su saludo._

_-Buenas... -consulté mi reloj- noches._

_Ella sonrió. Me estremecí, pues había encontrado cierta ternura en el rostro de la niña. Quise desviar la mirada, pero ella ancló con tal fuerza sus ojos a los míos, que no pude hacerlo. No soporté la situación, y aprovechando la actitud que solía tener con los Gryffindors, decidí ser tan detestable como siempre._

_-¿Que coño le pasa, Granger? ¡No me quede mirando como estúpida! ¡Lárguese a su sala común! _

_Ella frunció el seño, se dio la media vuelta y se perdió en el pasillo._

_Lo cierto era que me había quedado sumido en sus palabras. No podía dejar de pensar en su sonrisa; me había resultado demasiado inusual, casi desagradable. Decidí que para olvidarlo -y para olvidarla a ella también- ahogaría un poco de mí en la bebida. Después de todo, sólo me quedaban 3 noches para embriagarme. Luego todo sería más complicado. _

_Bebí como un condenado. Como un loco, convencido de que su juicio perdido se encuentra en la última gota de la botella. Naturalmente, terminé en el sillón, descolocado, extraviado en mis propios aposentos, pero todavía consciente de mis acciones. Entonces, alguien abrió la puerta, que -error mío- había quedado abierta. La persona que invadió todo lo que me quedaba en ese momento, mi privacidad, era la persona de la que me estaba escapando con tanto afán. Granger, Granger, Granger._

_Avanzó hacia mí con cautela, observó con algo parecido a la lástima la botella que mi mano sostenía, y me la arrebató con suavidad. La apartó y la dejó en un lugar seguro, fuera del alcance de mi vista. A continuación, se volvió hacia mí, se puso en puntillas y se estiró como pudo. Aún así su estatura superaba por poco la mitad de la mía. Me indicó que me agachara, aferrando sus puños en mi camisa. Lo hice sin pensarlo dos veces, me pareció encantadora. Absolutamente encantadora. La contemplé: Era preciosa. Los rizos castaños que le caían por los hombros, las rodillas desnudas que su falda dejaba al descubierto, las suaves mejillas enrojecidas... Todo. Era casi insoportable. Pensé que ella era lo más cercano a la perfección que jamás había conocido. No puede saber en ese momento si aquello estaba bien, o estaba mal. Lo que si supe, era que me fascinaba. Quería besarla, pero me abstuve por que sentí que me estaría aprovechando de su inocencia, de su pequeñez, de aquella inexperiencia que la hacía tan tierna. _

_-Profesor -susurró cuando sus labios alcanzaron mi oído- por favor... _

_Y no pudo concluir su frase, pues sus húmedos labios se habían encontrado con los míos. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello casi violentamente, mientras mis manos se deslizaban por su cráneo hasta llegar a su nuca. Sus rizos se enredaban entre mis dedos, sus uñas se enterraban en mi espalda. Parecía más bien una batalla. _

_Nos detuvimos un par de veces, únicamente para tomar un poco de aire, pero la urgencia de volver a invadirnos las bocas parecía incluso más importante. Nos desplomamos juntos en el sillón, ella abajo mío, como si el destino quisiera restregarme en la cara que ella estaba indefensa. No me importó. Proseguí, víctima del más genuino impulso. Fue lujuria en su máxima expresión._

_Sumergí una de mis manos por dentro de su camisa. Acaricié su vientre, y ascendí en pos de llegar a uno de sus pechos. Lo acaricié con suavidad, como jamás había tocado a ninguna otra mujer. "Con amor", hubiera dicho si no hubiera tenido bajo cierta claridad mis verdaderas intenciones: Saciarme con su dulzura, pero no amarla. Eso no; era puramente físico. Me convencí entonces, de que no cometíamos pecado alguno, para poder disfrutar al máximo cada caricia. Besé su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula..._

_Me detuve cuando mi mano libre se tentó a bajar por su pelvis. Me aparté de inmediato, como si el cuerpo de la niña quemara. Ella me observó con sus ojos perdidos, y yo le devolví una mirada severa._

_Suficiente -dije dándole la espalda. _

N/A: Espero que la memorización no halla quedado tan complicada... ¡Y que el seudo-lemon les haya gustado! Muchísimas gracias por leer, y recuerden dejar sus reviews.


	7. Adiós, Granger

"Saborea el Renacimiento"

Capítulo VII

_Adiós, Granger._

Arrojado en el sillón, intenté buscar alguna excusa que justificara mis acciones. El recuerdo calzaba perfectamente con las circunstancias en las que me veía envuelto, con cada palabra de Granger, pero sin embargo, no conmigo. No con mi manera de ser, con mi fisonomía. No entendía bajo que situación se pudo haber dado tal vesania. No alcanzaba a comprender la naturalidad que percibí -ahora que podía recordarlo, y definirlo, y casi contemplarlo como un tercer ente- en cada beso de Granger, en cada movimiento de caderas, en cada respiración ahogada por más besos, y abrazos y caricias abrumadoras. Fue lo que se llama una demencia, producto del más asqueroso deseo lujurioso, tan propio del humano.

Por un momento abracé la idea de hablarlo con Granger, puesto que era evidente que lo sabía, pero lo pensé un poco mejor: ¿Que ganaba yo? Además de una sonrisa de de la niña, considerando que estaba realmente deseosa de que yo me enterara, nada. No me intereseba en absoluto su felicidad. Decidí que no le diría nada, mayormente para evitar el peligro que correría si alguien ajeno a la situación se enteraba. Pero ciertamente, también para no complacer a Granger, a modo de venganza. Y con lo que me gustaba verla en el estado más débil e insignificante... Sí, definitivamente el no contarle nada, no conllevaba más que beneficios para mí. Estaba decidido, no hablaría jamás, ni con ella ni con nadie, de lo ocurrido.

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño. Una mocosa de apoderó de mi pensamiento y no me dejó dormir.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente transcurrió normalmente, hasta que el reloj dio las 3 de la tarde. Tenía hora con los de sexto año, y eso implicaba a Granger, que -pese a mis esfuerzos por omitirla de mi vida- había estado presente durante toda la jornada escolar, desde el recuerdo del recuerdo, en mi maldita cabeza, que daba vueltas sobre su eje miserablemente. Estaba verdaderamente mareado. Verla me hizo recordar, y muy a mi pesar, su piel lechosa y suave. Ella no estaba en las mejores condiciones: Sus ojeras desafiaban la magnitud de las mías, y su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, como si no hubiera dormido y hubiera olvidado peinarse. Di gracias, por que su deplorable estado ayudaría al olvido de la criatura. Estaba realmente fea.<p>

¿Fea? De repente esa palabra me supo a incorrección absoluta. Fea no podía estar, por que fea no era. Me torturó que, en contra de mi propia voluntad y como una reacción completamente involuntaria, me hubiera puesto a meditar la belleza de Granger. No tenía sentido, por que no me importaba. Nunca me importó tampoco.

Lo que sí me hizo arder de curiosidad, fue el saber si aquella apariencia física tan asquerosa tendría que ver algo conmigo. Decidí no darle más vueltas, por que el fuego que se apoderaba de mis pupilas al momento de observarla, era tan obvio, que hasta el imbécil de Weasley pudo haberlo percibido. Y como bien sabía yo, el peligro de la situación corría si se enteraba otro personaje. Esa semana evité a Potter y a Weasley, y tuve algo de éxito, pero estaba imposibilitado de hacer aquello con Granger, por la simple razón de que estaba castigada... por mí. Lamenté el haber sido tan duro con ella.

Recorría impaciente mi oficina, dando vueltas inconclusas, tirando libros, pociones, y exámenes a mi paso. Eran las siete de la tarde, y yo estaba esperando la llegada de Granger, de que me sirve mentir. Aunque la decisión estaba tomada, me resultaría sumamente difícil disimular el conocimiento de los hechos. El solo verla a lo lejos, sentada en su pupitre y con la boca cerrada -por que durante la clase de ese día permaneció increíblemente callada- me hacía recordar, y sentir, cada terminación nerviosa que provocó en mí esa maldita noche. Tocaron a la puerta y no lo dudé un segundo: Era ella.

Tomé aire y abrí la puerta. No me había equivocado; ahí estaba Granger, con una pila de tomos fuera del alcance de su fuerza, que se escurría entre sus brazos y dejaba en evidencia su debilidad física. Buscó con la mirada, media obstruida por los libros de más arriba, mis ojos. Cuando los alcanzó, me fulminó con sus pupilas densas, muy seguramente buscando algo de ayuda. Hice caso omiso y le indiqué que pasara. Ella suspiró de una manera exagerada, con la intención de hacerme saber que estaba exhausta.

-Puede dejar los libros por ahí -le dije indicándole mi escritorio, y luego me volví hacia al frente, donde el mismo pupitre en el que había pasado su anterior castigo aguardaba dispuesto, con los exámenes encima- Siéntese, y prosiga con su castigo ¿Que está esperando?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento. Corrigió los exámenes como si estuviera repitiendo la escena de ayer. Nada especial, y yo me aburría de su monotonía. Tal vez lo hacía a propósito, y forzaba su insipidez para que yo no insistiera más, y la liberara de mis castigos. Tal vez me había descubierto, y sabía que me encantaba descubrirla en una nueva explosión de sentimientos; enojada, indignada, angustiada... a veces romántica, en el sentido idealista de la palabra. Que se enfadara conmigo, eso me gustaba. Pero discutir con ella, y ganar cada batalla sin excepción, por el simple hecho de que yo era su maestro, me fascinaba. Pensé que era suficiente de juegos. Después de ese castigo, adiós Granger. Fue un placer saborear su derrota, pero me conformaré humillándola en clases. Pensé si sería difícil dejar ir aquel recuerdo que no implicaba humillación, sino pasión. Mucho más difícil sería superar ese dulce éxtasis que produjo nuestro beso, que el capricho de burlarme de ella. Pensaba en Bellatrix Lestrange, que en vista de tanta abstinencia, se convertiría -una vez más- en la fuente de la pasión que reprimía en mi interior. Con Granger delante, la trastornada hija de puta (como solía tildar yo a Bella), no parecía suficiente. No parecía nada, en verdad.

-Ya me enteré -dije yo sin apartar la mirada del libro que descansaba en mi regazo_. _O más bien dijo un rebelde en mi interior, por que me pareció que esas palabras que salían de mi boca estaban totalmente fuera de control. Maldije por lo bajo.

La reacción de ella, sin embargo, valió la pena: Enrojeció tanto, que pensé que la totalidad de su sangre estaba acumulada en su cabeza. Tragó saliva, se mordió el labio inferior y demoró bastante en darme una respuesta. Sabía a lo que me refería, pero no quiso ser tan obvia. Aunque para mí, su lenguaje corporal ya había sido demasiado obvio.

-¿De que se enteró? -preguntó, esforzándose de manera sobrehumana por no tartamudear.

De pronto, toda mi convicción de que el no hablarle a Granger acerca de lo ocurrido sería lo más apropiado, se desvaneció como el polvo. Ahora estaba deseoso de hacerle saber que estaba más que enterado.

-No sea cínica, Granger -repliqué irritado, y sin dirigirle ni la más fría mirada- Usted sabe a que me refiero; creo que viene esperando que lo recuerde hace bastante tiempo.

-Yo pensé... -dijo ella en una voz casi imperceptible.

-Hable fuerte y claro, Granger -la interrumpí con una voz imperiosa, disfrutando el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ella- ¡No le entiendo nada!

-Yo vine a pedirle que me obliviara justamente de _eso... _aquella noche... _-_explicó pensando que yo no lo sabía.

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿Como dice?

-Ya lo sabía. -repetí- Me ha subestimado, Granger. Deduje la totalidad de la información sólo con sus palabras. Se delató a usted misma, debo decir que estoy algo decepcionado. Pensé, equivocadamente, que usted tenía el don de la estrategia.

Ella frunció los labios y adoptó un semblante más serio que asustado. A continuación, preguntó:

-¿Usted lo sabe todo? ¿Absolutamente todo?

-Supongo que así es. -respondí levantándome de mi asiento y dando vueltas al rededor de mi escritorio, mientras reposaba la cabeza en la palma de mi mano- Creo que tengo bajo un muy buen concepto todo lo ocurrido.

Ella me observó con sus enormes ojos marrones, cristalizados por lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas. Me pareció que estaba destrozada.

-Usted, ¿No piensa decirme nada? -continuó con la voz temblorosa- Dígame... ¿Fue acaso romántico, a su juicio? ¿Sintió algo más que un deseo impulsivo? Y si fue mera lujuria... ¿Se trata de algo que repitiría? ¿O ha sido algo tan insignificante, que no tendría que esforzarse para olvidarlo?

-No sea ingenua, Granger -respondí, ahora entristecido por la infantil ilusión de la niña. Estaba confundida, y sentí lástima. Sin duda esperaba que le respondiera que no fue puro deseo, que fue algo más parecido al amor. Y más importante, algo que repetiría. Pero no era así... o yo no quería creer que así fuese- Lo que ocurrió fue producto del alcohol y la lascivia que me dominó en ese instante.

Pero luego me atreví a decir un engaño que superaba mi descaro:

-Y no; no demoraré ni un segundo en olvidarlo. Le recomiendo que haga lo mismo.

-Profesor... -insistió ella, descubriendo en mi mirada la mentira que estaba diciendo.

-¡Basta!-la detuve mientras abría la puerta y extendía el brazo a través de ella, señal de que debía retirarse- Adiós, Granger.

Pero ella permaneció ahí, tan terca como una mula.

La contemplé, cerré la puerta resignado, y avancé hasta ella, no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

N/A: Perdonen la demora. Mil gracias por los reviews, y espero que sigan leyendo tan religiosamente como siempre ¡Les debo una a todos, son mi máxima fuente de inspiración!


	8. Reprimidos

"Saborea el Renacimiento"

Capítulo VIII

_Reprimidos_

Cuando sostuve su cintura con mis manos, y su cabello húmedo se derramó sobre mí, embriagándome con su dulce aroma, obstruyendo mi vista, dejándome vulnerable a sus encantos. Cuando su carita de sorpresa se desvaneció mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro; cuando sus ojos no irradiaron desconcierto, sino entusiasmo. Cuando uno de mis dedos percibió el fuego de sus mejillas, coloreadas ahora de un carmesí radiante, encendido. Cuando estreché su tersa figura entre mis brazos, supe que sería imposible detenerme, ni detenerla a ella tampoco.

No fue nada sutil: Avancé hasta ella dando zancadas, derribando libros, pociones, lapiceros... cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en mi camino. Y cuando llegué, no aguardé ni un instante. No esperé su consentimiento, porque sabía que ella lo deseaba. No esperé que ella me lo rogara con palabras, porque ya lo había hecho con su mirada. No vacilé, pues ella estaba nerviosa, y yo gozaba de su nerviosismo.

Cuando elevé su cuerpo, y sus pies ligeros dejaron de tocar el piso, detecté un grito de contento reprimido por su garganta, y me pareció absurdo que guardara esa extraña clase de compostura en esa situación. Tal vez era sólo precaución; yo no hubiera podido resistir un gemido de su boca.

Su columna se estrelló contra la librería, detonando la caída de innumerables tomos. Me estremeció que su cuerpo, tan frágil e indefenso, hubiera podido lastimarse con el golpe, pues yo había sido más que brusco con mis movimientos, y ella no se molestaba en apaciguarme. Pero Granger estaba eufórica, y aunque su rostro era indistinguible entre tantos rizos despeinados, sus dientes resplandecientes revelaban una sonrisa.

Sus piernas se enredaron en mi tronco, mientras yo bajaba mis manos hasta sus muslos y los sostenía como quien se apropia de algo. No sé que clase de movimiento hicimos, pero de pronto era mi espalda la que golpeaba contra la librería. Ella me besaba desesperada, mientras yo le correspondía el beso sosegadamente. Ella era violenta, impaciente, y yo pasivo, más experto. A veces su exasperación me sacaba una risa, por que sólo entonces me daba cuenta de que ella era víctima de un deseo muy propio de una adolescente, abrumada por la ingenuidad, la inocencia y por ende, la franqueza. Granger era ciertamente la más genuina de las mujeres con las que había entablado alguna clase de amorío.

Ella estaba en su éxtasis, y yo en mi delirio.

Cesó el beso y apoyó su frente en la mía, cerrando los ojos e intentando serenar su pulso. Nuestras exhalaciones, totalmente descontroladas, se sincronizaron y luchamos juntos por mitigar la situación. Sus manos, que recorrían desde mis sienes hasta mi nuca, bajaron hasta mi pecho y se atrevieron a desabotonar mi camisa. Mis manos en cambio seguían sosteniendo sus muslos, pero yo estaba impedido de soltarla. Se volvió tortuoso, pues yo quería tocarla. Mi mirada subió desde su vientre hasta sus pechos, que subían y bajaban al son de su respiración. Quería tocarla.

-Profesor Snape -susurró exhausta mientras yo sumergía mi cabeza entre su barbilla y su pecho. Besé cada milímetro de su cuello.

-¿Hmmm? -fue lo única respuesta que pude ofrecer. Mis labios seguían ocupados.

No respondió. Sus dedos, aún luchando por desabotonar mi camisa, desistieron y sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello con más fuerza que nunca. Di un par de pasos y la arrojé en la cama. Su sonrisa era arrebatadora, y ella estaba jubilosa. Yo por mi parte, satisfecho. Me incorporé y, harto de seguir con lo mismo, giré su cuerpo con cuidado, dejando la zona de su espina a mi disposición. Yo estaba encima de ella, y con una lentitud agonizante -para ambos, creo- comencé apartando su blusa, aplegando la prenda hacia arriba, dejando a su paso, la espalda de Granger al descubierto. A medida que avanzaba, besaba vehementemente su piel desnuda. Suave, lisa, deliciosa.

Eso a ella la volvió loca. Y me volvió loco a mí, naturalmente.

Noté que su mano empuñaba la sabana con brío, como si fuera (y esto dejando de lado la soberbia) incapaz de soportar el placer. Realizar que yo era capaz de satisfacerla a ese nivel, me dio más que sólo coraje. Cuando besé la última fracción de su espalda, limitando con su nuca, apoyé la barbilla en su hombro. Mi aliento golpeó de lleno contra su oído. Su cuerpo se estremeció, y el sentí el temblor -que llegué a confundir con un orgasmo- ascender por su columna electrizante.

Volví a girarla, para encontrarnos por fin las caras. La contemplé, y ella hizo lo mismo. Aún estábamos vestidos, aunque pocos botones me faltaban para despojarme de mi camisa, y su blusa estaba a la altura de su cuello. Sin embargo, aún era tiempo para detenerse. Me acerqué a su oído y susurré:

-Granger... yo no puedo hacerle esto.

Era absurdo que continuáramos tratándonos con esa formalidad después de todo lo ocurrido. No sabía que clase de protocolo estaba siguiendo, pero a pesar de todo, la niña que estaba arrojada, despeinada y con la ropa desencajada justo abajo mío, era mi alumna. No mi mujer. Ni mucho menos, _una _mujer.

Creí, equivocadamente, que no me había entendido y pensé en repetírselo, pero ella me detuvo con una risita.

-¿Que es lo que no puede hacerme? -inquirió incorporándose, mientras se apartaba los rizos del rostro.

-Usted es la hipocresía encarnada -la acusé.

-Y también usted.

-Explíquese.

-Usted... siempre me rechaza -replicó adoptando un semblante mucho más serio, casi afligido- pero la verdad es que no me desprecia tanto como quiere suponer. Lo cierto es que usted también me desea, de otra manera ¿Se molestaría en besarme, tocarme y... -no quiso decir más que eso- sólo por cortesía? ¿Por mera educación? ¿Para no romperme el corazón?

Y una vez más me probó su inteligencia innata.

-¿Usted cree que yo le correspondo por cortesía? -pregunté encarnando una ceja.

-¡Oh, de ninguna manera! -respondió sonriendo- Y es eso justamente lo que lo delata: si usted no estuviera ni un poco deseoso de poseerme (extraño termino que encontró para aquello que había hecho yo con ella), no se molestaría en concedérmelo. Ha sido mi profesor de pociones toda la vida, y lo conozco tanto como para saber que usted no obra por amabilidad. Usted obra según su conveniencia.

Sonreí complacido, y fue probablemente la primera vez que Granger me veía haciéndolo, porque enseguida sus ojos se abrieron fascinados.

-¿Que quiere, Granger? ¿Cuáles son su verdaderas intenciones? -pregunté por fin.

-Usted me gusta, señor. -respondió con esa clase de sinceridad que lo lleva a uno a cuestionarse.

-No me consta, Granger... Usted es víctima de una revolución de hormonas. Acuda a alguien de su edad y madurez para satisfacerse sexualmente, no a su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. -dije mientras comenzaba a abotonar nuevamente mi camisa.

-No es así. -dijo ella arreglando su uniforme- No me sucede con nadie más. Y no es puramente físico profesor, usted me subestima.

-¡Que disparate! -exclamé irritado- ¡Si ni siquiera me conoce! ¿Como es posible que sienta alguna clase de atracción sentimental hacia mí?

-Me gustaría saberlo a mi también. -musitó desconsolada.

Me di vuelta para observarla. Había derramado una lágrima e intentó, sin éxito, ocultármela. No quise preguntarle que me había visto a mí, o bajo que circunstancias había experimentado algo parecido al "amor", como insinuaba ella, porque sólo conseguiría angustiarla todavía más. Sentí más que lástima. Esta vez, sentí impotencia; Impotencia por no poder aplacar su dolor, e impotencia por el obstáculo que significaba nuestra edad -nuestra edad sobre todas las cosas- en lo que podría ser eso que Granger quería. Esa relación inimaginable, que habíamos concretado en pura lujuria. Comprendí que mi indiferencia hacia Granger -lo único que me mantenía a salvo de cualquier sentimiento penoso- había desaparecido.

-¿Por qué llora? -pregunté apartando la mirada como un verdadero cobarde.

-¿No se da cuenta? -sollozó restregándose los ojos, y tomó aire para continuar sin romper en llantos- Estamos cagados -me sorprendió un poco dicho lenguaje, viniendo de ella- Aunque quisiéramos, no podríamos estar juntos.

Todavía sin mirarla, entrelacé sus dedos entre los míos. Quise abrazarla, besarle la frente, las mejillas... Hacer todo eso que me urgía hacer con ella, que no implicara el erotismo u la lasciva. Quería _quererla, _como sólo había querido a una en mi vida. Pensé en Lily una vez más. Era muy cierto lo que decía Granger: Aunque yo quisiera, no podría estar con ella. Y viceversa. Ambos estábamos reprimidos por las miradas acusadoras de quienes nos verían juntos, por Hogwarts y nuestra condición profesor-alumno, por nuestra edad, por nuestra historia... Por todo, menos por nuestro afecto, que ahora, no me cabía duda, era auténtico.

N/A: Creo que - y no quiero ser arrogante- es la primera vez que demoro tanto en actualizar. Perdónenme, y gracias por la paciente espera. ¡Son los mejores!


	9. La inocencia

"Saborea el Renacimiento"

Capítulo IX

_La inocencia_

-Granger... -susurré cuando el llanto de la niña de volvió imperceptible.

No hubo respuestas.

-¡Granger! -insistí elevando la voz.

Nada.

Solté su mano, que se aferraba a la mía enérgicamente, y entonces ella volvió su cabeza hacia mí. Su semblante era penoso: Su tez, minutos antes coloreada por el sonrojo, ahora parecía desnutrida e insulsa, casi más pálida que la mía. Sólo dos trazos rosados brotaban en sus lagrimales y descendían por sus mejillas, dibujando un irregular camino que evidenciaba su lloro. Sus ojos hinchados, sus labios resecos, su ceño apretado... Me parecía surreal que, sólo hace unos instantes, esa misma chiquilla hubiera estado deslumbrante entre mis brazos, revitalizándome, haciéndome creer que todo cobraba algo de sentido. Era realmente amarga la decepción que ahora devoraba mis entrañas; toda la ilusión que me provocó la sonrisa fervorosa de Granger se había desvanecido, y no conforme con eso, había sido remplazada por el desengaño, el reencuentro con la realidad. Era evidente que ella estaba convencida de que a mí me importaba una mierda, de que yo estaba tan ajeno a la situación, que realmente no experimentaba ninguna clase de aflicción.

¡Pero que equivocada estabas, pequeña!

Yo estaba devastado, pero jamás hubiera podido demostrárselo como ella me demostraba a mí su dolor. No estaba en mi naturaleza expresar mis sentimientos, por muy intensos que fuesen. Envidiaba a Granger por su autenticidad, pero yo simplemente carecía de ella. Me miró con ojos reprochadores, y adiviné que me odiaba por ello: por haber hecho de esta relación un suplicio para ella, y una menudencia para mí. Y aunque yo supiera que no era así, no podía culpar a Granger, pues mi actitud no avalaba mis supuestos sentimientos. Todo lo que pude hacer a modo de consuelo fue sostener su mano, con la mirada puesta en cualquier otro lugar menos sus ojos, evitando cualquier otro contacto con ella, pero... ¿No se daba cuenta de que aquella era mi manera de desvincularme de su mirada? ¿No era obvio que toda esa aversión era para no volver a caer en el encanto su hermosura? ¿Por que se empeñaba en exagerar su romanticismo, y hacernos las cosas tan complejas? Yo estaba enviciado con ella, y si no revelaba mis sentimientos con miradas amorosas, abrazos furiosos o besos efusivos, era por que necesitaba dejarla atrás de una vez por todas.

-Dígame, señor -balbuceó ella, respondiendo por fin a mi llamado.

-¿Que es lo que usted propone?

De pronto, una sorpresa -aparentemente grata- se apoderó de sus ojos, y una tímida sonrisa, que sólo yo hubiera podido distinguir, se formó en su rostro. A penas levantó las comisuras de los labios, pero me bastó para reconocer que algo de ánimo le habían dado mis palabras. Había entendido perfectamente a que me refería, pero prefirió comprobar su teoría:

-¿Señor?

-¿Que es lo que usted propone? -repetí, y esta vez fui claro- ¿Un par de encuentros clandestinos? ¿Una ruptura definitiva? Le advierto que estoy dispuesto a todo menos a abandonar el castillo. Esta afinidad que nos anexa es todavía demasiado incierta como para cometer actos que conlleven demasiadas consecuencias.

Permaneció muda un instante, con sus ojos color chocolate clavados en mí. Estaba estupefacta.

-¿Usted me está ofreciendo...?

-Yo no le ofrezco nada Granger. -la detuve secamente- Quiero saber que es lo que tiene en mente.

-Ya le dije que no lo sé -rezongó molesta.

-Muy bien, entonces. -replique harto de su titubeo, poniéndome de pie y la tomándola por el brazo sin demasiado cuidado.- Largo de mi despacho.

La llevé hasta la salida y, soltándola con rudeza, abrí la puerta y le indiqué que se marchara. Aquella escena me pareció un _de ja vu_: Yo le rogaba que se marchara, y ella se negaba de nuevo.

-Profesor Snape... -murmuró, amenazando con destruir toda la convicción que me había planteado yo ahora. Lo correcto sería que ella se ausentara de mi vida por un buen período, estaba convencido de que aquello, sin ser lo más grato, sería lo mejor. No le permitiría estropear mi decisión con ese susurro manipulador.

-¡Basta! -vociferé yo.

Ella despegó los labios, muy probablemente para comenzar a protestar, pero no se lo permití.

-¡Largo, Granger! -insistí, y luego agregué- Esto le costará un mes de castigos.

Dicha esta última frase, Granger casi cometió el error de esbozar una sonrisa. Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo: Ofreciéndole en bandeja de plata la excusa perfecta para verme nuevamente. No pude descifrar si ella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, pero si lo hizo, lo encubrió a la perfección. Era como un complot inconfesable que ambos obrábamos en conjunto, sin saber con certeza si el otro estaba enterado de los planes. Nuestros motivos eran demasiado evidentes. Se trataba de resguardar nuestra inocencia y satisfacer ese ridículo deseo que nos impedía estar lejos del otro. No tenía claro si los castigos consistirían en contemplarnos con disimulo, o en una nueva batalla de caricias y besos, pero sí tenía claro que Granger estaba en pos de sostener lo que había comenzado. Lo que habíamos comenzado. Nuestros encuentros serían el descaro verbalizado, la hipocresía en su máxima expresión, y sin embargo no me importaba en absoluto, pues aquel engaño -cuyas víctimas eramos únicamente nosotros- no era nada comparado con un castigo con ella. Granger merecía toda la pena del mundo, y recíprocamente, para Granger (por bizarro que sonara) yo merecía toda la pena del mundo.

Ella se esfumó sin decir nada. Cerré la puerta con la espalda y me cubrí la frente con la mano, haciendo un esfuerzo por aclarar el panorama.

Así que de eso se trataba: de absolvernos de toda culpa, de justificarnos e inventar excusas para nosotros mismos, de mantener intacta nuestra inocencia... ¿Y por qué? Creía saberlo ahora. Ella y yo teníamos bajo muy buen concepto el significado de nuestra relación: Un desastroso y nefasto error, del cual no queríamos ser responsables. Eramos, ambos, unos verdaderos cobardes.

* * *

><p>Y mi predicción fue más que exacta.<p>

Resultó ser que los castigos con Granger -que dieron inicio justo al día siguiente, producto de la urgencia que representaba nuestro encuentro- eran una instancia más para conocerla, deleitarme y regocijarme con ella. Una instancia más para saborear esa exquisita sensación que me provocaba verla. Una instancia más para saborear el auténtico renacimiento que estaba experimentando enamorándome de ella, para que negarlo. La mayoría de las veces le ordenaba que contara el puntaje de los exámenes, o que clasificara las pociones, y me dedicaba a observarla trabajar. A veces, le concedía unos minutos de intimidad, y desviaba la mirada al libro que descansaba sobre mi regazo. Cuando volvía a mirarla, la descubría con la vista clavada en mí. No se molestaba en fingir que no lo hacía; la desvergonzada me sonreía y volvía a la suyo. Eso me gustaba, y ella lo sabía.

Durante los 3 primeros días, ninguna palabra que no fuera un saludo o una orden escapó de nuestras bocas.

Pero el cuarto día, después de terminar de corregir una enorme pila de exámenes, ella se atrevió a hablarme. Y desde entonces, los castigos no fueron sino breves charlas para robarnos algunas sonrisas, soltarle -sólo a ella- alguna carcajada, y naturalmente, enamorarnos cada día más.

-Señor -farfulló ese cuarto día dejando la pluma y las hojas a un lado- ¿Que está leyendo?

N/A: Me redimí de mi atraso con el capítulo anterior, actualizando éste con anticipación... Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen religiosamente éste fic, se los reiteraré hasta el fin de los tiempos: ustedes (y sus reviews) son la fuente de inspiración/motivación más significativa para esta historia.


	10. Perfección

"Saborea el Renacimiento"

Capítulo X

_Perfección_

¿Perdón? -repliqué encarnando las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Que está leyendo? -repitió sonriente, indicando con el dedo el viejo tomo.

Fruncí el ceño y su semblante alborozado se acobardó. Tomó la pluma de nuevo y fingió, sin ni un poco de éxito, retomar su trabajo. Noté que sus mejillas adquirían un color melocotón que delataba su bochorno. Esbocé una sonrisa satisfecha que, gracias a Dios, ella no advirtió. Permanecí un momento en silencio, disfrutando de la excelente actuación que desempeñaba Granger, sólo para disimular su vergüenza. Cuando por fin se rindió, me observó dejando nuevamente de lado su trabajo. Me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. No supe como responderle.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó mordisqueando la pluma. Mi pluma.

-¿Que le ocurre, Granger? -pregunté con desprecio.

-Me ha costado trabajo concentrarme estos últimos días... -comenzó ella, y yo, suponiendo que me daría una explicación demasiado larga, la detuve antes de que continuara. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar una historia absurda a modo de justificación. Prefería su silencio.

-No es necesario que me de excusas. Trabaje de una vez.

Torció la boca y se mordió el lado izquierdo del labio inferior, mientras evadía mi mirada reprochadora. Volvió a fingir que trabajaba.

¿Que qué libro leía? No lo sabía; como ella, había fingido mi lectura durante todo el castigo. Baje la vista hasta mi regazo para confirmarlo, sólo por mera curiosidad. Se titulaba _"La pócima perfecta" _y ahora que lo recordaba, lo había tomado de la biblioteca unos días atrás, únicamente porque el título me había llamado la atención. Volví a la portada para revelar la autoría del tomo: Libatius Borage. No se trataba de una mediocridad de libro entonces. Las esperanzas que había depositado en el célebre autor se esfumaron cuando leí el prefacio: Me pareció descabellado.

-Se títula "_La pócima perfecta" -_respondí con frialdad- de Libatius Borage.

-¿Cree que exista tal cosa? -me preguntó apoyando su rolliza mejilla en el puño, mientras continuaba masticando la pluma, atentando contra mi buen genio.

-Por supuesto que no. -contesté sin pensarlo. Me bastaba con leer ese absurdo prefacio para darme cuenta de que hasta Borage podía decepcionar a veces. -¡Y deje eso de una vez!

Soltó la pluma en un acto reflejo y la apartó de su vista, como si se tratara de una verdadera tentación para sus labios.

-¿Y por qué no? -retomó la charla indiscreta, haciendo como si el evento de la pluma nunca hubiera sucedido.

Suspiré rendido. Estaba especialmente impertinente ese día. Pero quería comprobarle la vesania que constituía ese libro, y para ello, tenía que leerle esas lineas.

-Ponga atención a lo siguiente. -dije yo mientras abría el libro de par en par y tomaba aire para recitar en mi defensa.

Ella cerró los ojos y curvó las comisuras de los labios, ansiosa. Me pareció que se preparaba para imaginar cada palabra que emergería de mis labios, como una niña pequeña, como una soñadora infanta de inocencia intocable.

_La pócima perfecta es una dulzura. _

_Agonía cuando se anhela la muerte. Un ímpetu pasional cuando se anhela el orgasmo._

_Es una locura, un delirio. Absolutamente surreal._

_Su formula es un enigma. Su solución, una demencia. _

_Se ubica justo en el vínculo que enlaza el deseo culminante con la insipidez ordinaria._

_Cuidado. _

Leí en voz muy alta, y a una velocidad muy lenta. Una vez pronunciada una oración, dirigía veloces miradas a su rostro para comprobar cada una de sus reacciones, y noté que estuvo quieta y serena la gran parte del tiempo, a excepción del momento en el que articule la palabra "orgasmo", y ella dio un leve respingo. Abrió los ojos después de casi un minuto de silencio, y me encontró contemplándola.

-¿Y? -inquirí fastidiado por su lentitud- ¿Que le pareció?

-Sugestivo -respondió con los ojos brillantes.

-Es una estupidez. -declaré arrojando el libro a una repisa cercana.

-Me parece precioso.

-La cuestión, Granger -repliqué con voz soberbia- era la posibilidad de que semejante cosa existiese o no. No su hermosura. -cargué la ironía en esa última palabra.

-¡Ah! -exclamó ella entonces, como si acabara de recordarlo.- La verdad es que no puedo descifrar ese dilema.

-Lo supuse.

Ella torció el gesto.

-¿No le parece poético, de todos modos? -insistió levantándose de su asiento emocionada- Quiero decir... ¿No le resulta ni un poco intrigante?

-No exagere.

-¡Oh, señor, créame que no exagero! ¡Me ha elevado! -exclamó extasiada- Tu voz... ¡Su, su voz! Ha estado sublime.

Me aferré a mi asiento, ciertamente asustado. Algo tenía esa niña, y me resultaba -además de indigno- aterrador.

-¡Granger! -la detuve antes de que se acercara demasiado a mí- ¿Que coño le pasa? ¡Vuelva a su asiento!

Ella se detuvo, pestañeó esforzándose por despertar, y se llevó una palma a la frente, como comprobando su temperatura. Sus párpados cayeron con una lentitud agonizantes y acto seguido, víctima de un desfallecimiento repentino, se tambaleó, preparando su cuerpo para un sólido desplome.

-¡Ni se le ocurra, Granger! -vociferé levantándome de mi asiento y, con una agilidad alucinante, sosteniéndola por la espalda.

Ella aún estaba consciente, pero sus ojos aletargados delataban que poco le faltaba para perder toda la razón que le restaba. Sostenía con más que fuerza el contorno de sus hombros, e impedido de moverme (se derrumbaría su cuerpo en tal caso) me deslicé hasta el suelo con sumo cuidado, y acomodé mi espalda contra el escritorio, con el vago y flojo cuerpo todavía entre mis brazos. Su cabeza reposaba en la palma de mi mano, con algún que otro rizo castaño enredado entre mis dedos. Sus cálidas exhalaciones me cautivaron al punto de hacerme recordar sus besos dulzones, su aliento cálido... Detuve dichos pensamientos cuando caí en cuenta de que el estado de Granger era cada vez más deplorable. Sin saber lo que había ocurrido, supuse que una poción reanimadora no conllevaría consecuencias.

-¡Accio botella! -exclamé sacando mi varita y apuntando a la repisa de pociones.

La cura estuvo en mis manos al cabo de una milésima de segundo. Deposite 4 gotas en sus boca entreabierta, y le cerré los labios con suavidad. Con paciencia le acaricié las sienes. Ni una pizca de pánico corrompió mi expresión. Estaba bastante seguro de que ella se encontraba bien, y aguarde a su despertar sintiendo la suave pelusa de cabello de sus patillas.

Minutos después, y avalando todas mis suposiciones, sus ojos se abrieron. Me observó desde abajo, su cabeza aún descansaba en mis piernas, que asombrosamente no temblaban a su contacto. Apretó los párpados y me sostuvo la mano, como si estuviera sintiendo dolor. Eso me estremeció, y estuve a punto de evidenciar mi patética preocupación mediante una pregunta como "¿Le duele, Granger?". Me abstuve de semejante humillación. Ella gimoteó un poco, retorciéndose y estrechando mis prendas con los puños. Parecía una chiquilla estirándose por las mañanas. Aguardé un poco más.

Por fin, cesó toda queja. Sosegada entre mis brazos, y con los ojos cristalizados, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano -hasta yo pude percibirlo- por levantar el torso, y se lanzó a mi cuello a llorar. Aún arrojados en el piso, la escena me pareció perfecta. Le correspondí el abrazo hundiendo el rostro en el hueco que su hombro y cuello ofrecían, estrechando su cintura con una mano, y acariciando su cabeza con la otra. La mecí, la arrullé y hasta le besé las lágrimas.

Pronto averiguaría que le había ocurrido -aquella duda me estaba matando-, pero en ese momento lo primordial, lo que suponía cierta perfección, era aplacar su angustia, que después de todo, era mía también.

N/A: Perdonen la demora. Un capítulo especialmente extenso en recompensa. ¡Espero no haberlos perdido!


	11. Condena

"Saborea el Renacimiento"

Capítulo XI

_Condena_

Cuando sentí que su respiración recobraba un pulso sensato, y cuando noté que sus mejillas pálidas adoptaban su tan clásico color melocotón, me permití preguntarle que le había sucedido:

-¿Se encuentra bien? -inquirí con una voz sorprendentemente cálida.

Asintió con la cabeza, pero ello no me dejó del todo conforme; todavía era incapaz de abrir completamente los ojos.

-Granger -insistí mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse- ¿Que es...?

Cuando apreté su antebrazo con mi palma, sentí una leve protuberancia que, tan sutil como un lunar, dibujaba una mancha en la lechosa piel de la niña. Sentí un escalofrío, y de inmediato la atraje hacia mí, buscando la razón de aquella imperfección. El movimiento fue algo brusco y Granger volvió a ponerse de un color enfermizo, pero hice caso omiso. La sostuve con más fuerza todavía. Me quedé atónito cuando contemplé la macabra linea color vino que emergía de las venas de su muñeca. No pude evitar comparar esa suerte de tatuaje con el que me condenaba a mí. La marca del mortifago.

-¿Que es esto? -logré articular mientras levantaba la manga de su blusa.

Ella se esforzó en desviar la vista hasta su brazo. Lo contempló un momento y, acto seguido, me dedicó una mirada perdida, abrumada. No tenía idea de que era aquello.

-No lo sé -musitó lastimosa- Me... me duele.

Repasé con las yemas de los dedos la marca, haciendo mis mejores esfuerzos por descifrar a ciegas la figura que se dibujaba en la piel. Se teñía de un negro cuando la tocaba, y segundos después, retomaba el violáceo oscuro. Aquello me permitía definir la figura. Quizá no debí haberlo hecho; No quedaba lugar a dudas.

Sus ojos demandaban una respuesta rápida, me miraban húmedos e inquisidores, inocentes y asustados, y preciosos también, como siempre. Me congeló la idea de que la pequeña, _mi pequeña, _estuviera experimentando una suerte de dolor y que estuviera fuera de mi alcance remediarlo. En ese momento, justo cuando me encontraba en el apogeo de mi locura, Granger comenzó a llorar. Aquello me estremeció, simplemente por el hecho de que la conocía demasiado bien: Hermione no derramaría, nunca, lágrimas en vano, por que aquello le quebraría su exagerado orgullo. No supe como reaccionar ante esa escena. No estaba en mi naturaleza el consuelo paternal (¡Por Merlín! ¡Suena asqueroso usar aquel término con ella delante!), y no podía, aunque lo añoraba como nadie, brindarle una frase de apoyo amoroso. Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Ni siquiera alcanzaban a formularse en mi cabeza, demasiado repudio.

-¿Es lo que creo que es? -rompió el silencio por fin.

Nada.

-Profesor... -vaciló un momento y me agarró de la camisola- Severus, dígamelo por favor.

No era ninguna tonta. Lo sabía casi tan bien como yo. Aún así, permanecí inmovil. Ella, resignada, bajó con delicadeza la mano que se aferraba a mis ropajes y la llevó, lentamente, hacia mi muñeca. No se molestó en disimular sus intenciones y antes de atreverse a dejar al descubierto mi antebrazo, me pidió permiso con los ojos... sabía bien que yo no era capaz de decirle que no a aquellas avellanas, pero aún me respetaba: No movió ni un dedo hasta que asentí bajando la cabeza.

-Acertó, Granger. -me escuché decirle. No tenía caso mentirle.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni idea -respondí con sinceridad- ¿Usted no habrá obrado en pos de la victoria del Señor Tenebroso, o sí?

-¡Como se atreve! -relinchó hecha una furia- ¡Por supuesto que no! El anexo más cercano que tengo con Voldemort es, además de Harry por supuesto, usted. -se sonrojó- ¿Es completamente imposible que haya sido por...?

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a completar la oración. Un exquisito _flashback_ de su cintura desnuda entre mis brazos, sus labios pegados a mi mejilla, su melena perlada de sudor derramada en mi sofá, sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda, abatió mi cabeza.

-No te conviertes en mortífago por besar a uno -le espeté en un tono hosco, apartando la mirada- No es contagioso, Granger, no sea estúpida.

Advertí en sus ojos que se sintió, de hecho, estúpida.

-Perdóneme. -se disculpó- No lo estoy culpando, solo intento obtener una explicación lógica. En cualquier caso, de haber sido aquella noche la razón, no lo consideraría su culpa, sino la mía... fui yo quien... -sonrió para sus adentros- comenzó.

-Y yo le correspondí.

-Yo insistí. -replicó.

-Y yo cedí.

De pronto la marca tenebrosa no tenía importancia, y nos encontrábamos charlando amenamente sobre nuestras propias pasiones, todavía arrojados en la alfombra. No fue incómodo en absoluto.

-Granger. -la detuve cuando abrió los labios para responder- Yo nunca hago nada sino es por mí propia satisfacción... -le confesé.

Suspiró y sonrío aliviada. Se tendió un poco más y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Si el costo de permanecer así fuera esta estúpida marca, -dijo- no me importaría soportar el dolor. Sólo arde un poco.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-Lo sé muy bien -me aseguró- Tu no serías capaz de lanzarme a la incertidumbre sola. No sabiendo lo que significa esto. -se palpó la muñeca- ¿o sí?

La verdad era que no.

-Tu no me conoces. -respondí.

Me beso tan rápido que no pude evitar cubrir una de sus mejillas con mi mano. Ella la sostuvo y se apartó un momento, sonriendo.

-Se que nunca haces nada si no es por tu propia satisfacción. -dijo en un tono triunfante.

N/A: Heme aquí, meses después, decidida a retomar este Fic. Decidida a recuperarlos, lectores... ¡Espero que me perdonen!


End file.
